Reminiscence
by Aufheben
Summary: A series of drabbles on her time in the many theme dungeons. [One-shot series]
1. Amusement Park Annoyances

A/N : Welcome one and all to a series of one-shots on the adventures of my bishop, Aufneben, and her time in theme dungeons. These will be small, short little drabbles about how I felt during the theme dungeons. If you'd like, feel free to request one to be done as they will all be out of order as there isn't an actual storyline. Enjoy.

* * *

Crashes and thumps echoed the area as she easily downed the incoming monsters, her holy arrow piercing the stuffed bear/lion things(?) before shattering; taking the creature with it. Truthfully, she had been at this for hours, where the idiot was who decided to drag her on this expedition around Madame Ming's amusement park, was a mystery to her. As she dutifully continued to shoot her way through the creatures in front of her who deemed it wise to attack the unknown force, she wondered why she even bothered to continue.

* * *

Feel free to review, next update should come shortly.


	2. School's Tediousness

Enter: prompt 2, Ellinel

Disclaimer: I don't own Maplestory. (I just realized I didn't do this at all before, so sorry about that.)

A/N: I should be updating again tommorrow, if not you'll see an update at least once every weekend, and thanks for all those who viewed this! Please review if you have time and care to critique my writing.

* * *

The task at hand itself was incredibly simple if you looked at it from a perspective other than the one who was participating in it. As her holy arrow pierced the last of the turnip-shaped creatures in front of her, she took a glance at the two children who were cowering on top of a piece of higher ground only several feet from her. _Who would be so foolish as to wander out into a place as infested with monsters as this without being able to protect themselves? _She thought feverishly when she realized that the two kids in front of her couldn't possibly hold their own against one of them. After listening to what the pair had to say about their situation, she proceeded to bring the two back to Cootie, keeping an eye out to make sure the duo didn't get lost or hurt. _With both of these two back, I'll have three out of a group of five. _Once she had handed the last child over to Cootie, he quickly informed her of the new development concerning the last two of the students and whisked her away to where her last fight would be at. He made a fast excuse about why he continue to study instead of helping her with the job, claiming it was the "easier" task that she would be following through and that she shouldn't complain, before shoving her towards the portal with a quick "good luck" for encouragement.

* * *

As she finally fired the last shot at the oversized mole in front of her, she proceeded to collapse, falling to her knees with exaustion not due to the over whelming strength of the monster, but rather the fact that she had to fight it a grand total of six times, in which she chose to take no breaks inbetween. The only good thing that came about because of all of this was the set of shimmering green fairy wings she had been given from the headmaster of the school, which she now proudly wore completely scrolled on her back as she stood up to exit and inform Cootie of the mole's defeat, after catching her breath of course.


	3. Change of Scenery

Prompt 3: Mushroom Kingdom

Disclaimer: I don't own Maplestory.

A/N: Double update, I'll be up all night if you review.

* * *

With a flick of her finger, the holy arrow was sent hurtling towards the armored pepe in front of her, and with a tiny squeak of surprise, it vanished, leaving behind a handful of mesos and another item of its. Her holy arrow quickly flew off her staff to take down another as she reached a gloved hand down to pick up several scattered items and quite a few mesos that had been dropped by some of her most recent victimized pepes.

* * *

It had taken quite a while before she was even halfway done with clearing out all the enemies inside the castle that he had insisted needed to be vanquished. By the time she finally been done with the task, nightfall had already long some upon her and she was beginning to see the first rays that told her dawn fast rising and that she would be needed back at the encampment soon. As she quickly began to traverse herself from her perch on a ledge high above, she swiftly checked to see that there were no more enemies left standing before quickly scurrying down the back ladder, not before looking at the beautiful array of hues of orange, pink, and yellow that had come to glide into the stunning horizon. Quickly continuing on her way after her feet were back on the ground, the simple plants and shrubs seemed to fade inbetween the almost forest like feel that was recieved in the area. Sadly, her daydreaming of the lushious sceanery came all to quickly to a halt as she found herself back at the encampment. With one last glance behind her, she pulled up her thigh-high stockings and then her black hat, before heading off in the direction the King and Head of Security would be.


End file.
